


To Be Feared

by LuckyClo4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Undertale, My First Undertale Fanfic, Pre-Undertale, Skeletons, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyClo4/pseuds/LuckyClo4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster slid back over to the counter to get coffee, but when he looked for it, all he saw was a puddle of hot coffee on the floor, glass shards, and a couple of half-formed footsteps. The suspicious cabinet from earlier was open, revealing a hiding spot big enough for someone much smaller than himself. There was no doubt about it now. There was someone in the lab. But who?</p><p>This is set way before Gaster fell into the core. Probably none of this timeline is canon, but I tried. No pairings as of right now.</p><p>TRIGGERS: experimentation, child abuse, slavery, and suicidal themes are all present in this fic. Readers be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Undertale fanfiction I have written, so bear with me.
> 
> This might be rewritten, unsure.

Everyone knew W.D. Gaster had problems. Problems that no shrink or handyman could fix. He stayed up for days, experimenting. Any who had seen the scientist said that he looked mad, with bloodshot eyes, a crooked smile, and a drunken stagger. Most people feared him, and never ever sent their children near his lab, for fear they would not return. The children were told terrifying stories about him, saying he would come and take them if they weren't good. And that, my dear readers, is where the protagonists of the story come in.  
  
“Gaster!”Alphys raced through the lab, carrying a large garbage bag. “I got something for you!”  
  
Gaster turned around, startled. “Alphys! You know you aren't supposed to run in the lab....”  
  
“I know, but I got you a gift!” She held up the sack. “Happy birthday!”  
  
He blinked. “But my birthday isn't until June.....”  
  
“Uh......Gaster? It is June...” She looked at him curiously. “How long has it been since you've slept?”  
  
He waved his hand dismissively and picked up his coffee, hand missing the cup a few times. “I sleep enough.” He raised the mug to his lips, but his hands shook so much that most of it spilled onto the floor.  
  
“Gaster....have you slept within the past three days?”  
  
“Of course! I slept when you made me yesterday.”  
  
“Yester- W.Deeeeeeee” she whined. “That was FOUR days ago.”  
  
“Has it really?” He said. “I didn't even notice.”  
  
Alphys sighed. “Come on, you're going to bed.” She grabbed his hand firmly.  
  
Gaster grumbled, setting down his coffee cup. He grudgingly let Alpyhs take his hand and drag him to bed.  
“What about my present?”  
  
“I'll leave it where you'll find it, trust me.” She muttered. “And trust me, you'll need it.”  
  
**Two days later**  
  
Gaster stumbled into the lab, feeling significantly better, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He stretched and yawned. “Alpyhs? You in here?”  
  
Hearing no response, he shrugged. Making his way over to the coffee machine (a necessary evil), he noticed something. First, his lab space was almost completely tidied. Secondly, there were many beakers on the floor that were on the table originally. And thirdly, the heavy breathing coming from his cabinet did not belong there.  
  
Gaster crept towards the cabinet slowly. He heard some scuffling, and he opened the cabinet. He had just gotten it halfway open when he heard the phone ring.  
  
“I didn't even know I had a phone,” He walked over to it, cabinet forgotten for now. He picked it up. “Hello?”  
  
“Gaster! Didja like your present?” Alphys asked from the other end of the line. He vaguely recalled her large black bag from two days ago.  
  
“Yes, yes, it was amazing! With the....uh....thing and all that!”  
  
“Did you actually find it?”  
  
“Uhh....” Alphys sighed.  
  
“It'll have a bow tied on it. Look around. And, Gaster?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Eat something!” She hung up with a huff. Gaster chuckled at the young girl's antics. She had started hanging around the lab when she was about five, claiming she was trying to hide from her little sister. Three years had passed since then, and she was still the only child who dared approach him. If it wasn't for her, Gaster would have crashed and burned long ago.  
  
Gaster slid back over to the counter to get coffee, but when he looked for it, all he saw was a puddle of hot coffee on the floor, a shattered coffee pot, and a couple of half-formed footsteps. The suspicious cabinet from earlier was open, revealing a hiding spot big enough for someone quite small. There was no doubt about it now. There was someone in the lab. But who?


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The present is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored. So more chapters.

“Hello? I know you're in here.” Gaster called, fighting back a yawn. “I'm not going to hurt you. You did enough of that by yourself.”

Complete silence. Almost as if he'd said nothing at all.

He walked towards the first lab table only to be greeted by the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

“You'd better get out here quick before I call security.”

Nothing. Then, slowly, a small skeleton emerged. He was no more than a couple feet tall, and a think orange scarf was tied around his waist. He smiled shyly. Gaster squatted down to his level.

“Who are you?”

“Subject P-10.” The skeleton replied, “But my brother calls me Papyrus.”

“Brother? Who-” And then the other skeleton crept out from behind the table. He stepped behind Papyrus protectively, ready to spring into action the second things went sour.

“And who might you be?”

“S-07.” The older one said, while his younger counterpart affectionately stated “Sans!”

Gaster couldn't help but frown a bit. Sans flinched at the emotion, eyeing the doctor. Gaster looked back down at Papyrus, who was toying with a pink ribbon.

“Where'd you get that?”

The young bone only shrugged. “I dunno. It was tied around us when we woke up”

The reality of the situation hit Gaster like a ton of bricks. Alphys said his present had a bow on it.... Maybe this was a prank? But Alphys knew that Gaster didn't handle pranks well.....

The harsh ringing of the phone brought him out of his mind, and he stood up to answer it.

“Alphys,” He answered. “You had better have an explanation for this.”

“Don't you like them?” She pouted. “Father did say they were defective, but.....”

“Your father- How did you acquire these two?”

“I dunno what acquire means, but my dad was going to get rid of them so I took them to you!”

Gaster sighed. “Why would I need them?”

“I'm going to school soon, and you'll be alone....I don't want you to get lonely. Please take them?”

He blew air out his mouth forcefully. “Fine. But I'm not responsible for whatever trouble comes from this!”

“Thank you, Gaster!” A pause. “I gotta go now. I love you!” She hung up.

He blushed slightly, embarrassed by her affection. He put down the phone and turned around. The boys were gone.

“S-07?” Gaster called tentatively. “P-10?” He sprinted towards the lab table and around the counter corner. “Boys?”

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the mess of glass shards and spilled coffee, and he fell hard onto the floor. Glass shards dug into his back, but he could hardly feel them, as the fall had almost knocked him out. Meanwhile, the brothers were running as far away as possible from this strange lab.

“Can't we just stay there? He seems nice....” Papyrus whined as he was dragged into the next room.

“No. He's a scientist. Like the one who made you and me.”

“Like the one who hurt you?”

“....Yeah, buddy, but I'm fine now. Don't worry about me.”

Papyrus nodded and sighed. Sans kept running.

Gaster laid there for what seemed like hours, though it was only mere seconds. Shakily he climbed to his feet. feeling at the back of his head. No glass shards there, thankfully. He'd deal with the ones littering his back later. Right now he had to find those children. He hobbled down the corridor, wincing.

Sans ran as fast as one could go with a toddler hanging off of his arm, which if you have ever had a toddler on your am, you would know that's not very fast. The farther they walked, the more lost they became until Sans finally turned back around. “I think we took the wrong turn in the first place; we'll backtrack.” Mind made up, he turned around. His blood ran cold. The scientist was _right there_.

“Go go GO GO!” He ordered Papyrus, who promptly started running. Sans was hot on his heels. Gaster sighed, head pounding. Why do children have so much energy? He shambled after them. This was going to be a long day....


End file.
